My New Life in Equestria
by Mickyg Luvs Most Stuff
Summary: First fanfic, Enjoy! This is the story of Ashley Hayes, a normal pegasister who gets transported to Equestria as an Alicorn! Will she find her true place here? Will she make some friends?
1. Ch 1:I am Transported!

**A/N Hi everypony! This is my first fanfic so feel free to criticize me. Also, I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic or Hasbro! Thank you for reading :D**

It was a normal day back home for me. Quiet, quaint, and peaceful. Little did I know that this would be my last day on Earth forever.

It happened around noon, with me wandering the farm aimlessly. I had gotten a little far away from the farm, having daydreamed. It was there I saw a bright green light bobbing in front of me I decided to touch it and see what happens. When I touched it, the light...exploded and I lost conciousness immediately, thelast thing I remember seeing being a big..creature gazing at me.

"Ugh...my head." I said waking up before noticing I wasn't back home in Kansas. "WHERE THE HAY AM I?" I scream, then noticing that I said "hay" instead of hell. _Wonder what that's about_ I think to myself. Noticing there was a pond near me, I went over to see how I looked, what I found shocked me to the core. I looked like my OC! I looked to be a bit taller than what I think ponies would be normally, with a light blue coat, sunset orange mane and tail, with a horn AND wings to boot! I then noticed I had 2 different cutie marks one on each flank. On on i had a Cat, and I had a big book on the other flan k. I laso noticed i had big black eyes."OMG OMG OMG!" I say to myself, squealing a bit. Then I realized I needed to learn how to walk and get to Ponyville. I wasn't exactly in a rush to get back home thinking I wasn't going to be missed._ Hmmm...I guess it's time to get moving and some stuff out I guess._ I think to myself.

I quickly got the hang of walking, and eventually flying, doinga mixture of both to get to the town in the distance, which I was hoping to be Ponyville.

_ Half an hour later..._

"Finally!" I say to myself seeing that i finally reached the outskirts of the town. I had noticed the sign, which ahd read "Welcome to Ponyville!" Which got me pretty excited, knowing I was in the right place after all. Once i got in the city, I slowed down and began wandering aimlessly, having forgotten where I needed to go, not noticing that all the ponies that saw me bowed dosn to me as I walked past them. Finally, I made it to the giant library, the place where Twilight Sparkle would be living at. I walked up to the door and knocked. After waiting a few minutes, a baby dragon opened the door. I looked down at the dragon, and knowing that it was Spike, said, "Hello there. I was wondering if someone who was advanced in magic lived here." Spike then went back inside, screaming, "Twilight! There's somepony here looking for you!"

**A/N oh ya, forgot to mention there might be some cliffhangers here :3**


	2. Ch2:My first full day!

**A/N: I do not own My Little Pony or Hasbro, only my OC. Cheers, and R&R!**

After Seeing Spike yell to the top of the stairs, i tried to glance around him to see the famous Twilight Sparkle. Upon seeing her, I realized that she looked just like she did on the show, making me sigh in relief quietly, not knowing what I would do if she looked like a horse from Earth. Twilight came down asking Spke, "Yes, Spike? I was in the middle of an important book!" Until she noticed me, that is. Being myself, I had naturally started shrinking away, my shy nature overpowering me. Hello there, I'm Twilight Sparkle. And you are?" Twilight said to me quietly, obviously not wanting to scare me. It was then that I remembered that I never gave my OC a name, never being able to think of one, so I decided to wing it, as we used to say. "Uhh..my name's...Tanaris Sunstorm." I say quietly, using a name of a place in World of Warcraft. "I'm sorry what was that?" Twilight asks me. "Tanaris Sunstorm." I say louder. "Well, hello there Tanaris. Please, come on in!" Twilight says to me. With her saying that, I pushed past Spike and walked into the library, amazed at all the books. I immediately went to the animals and little critters section, finding multiple books. "Well! It seems we have another book-lover!" Twilight says. I look at her, smiling sheepishly. "I love to read you see, It was one of my passions back at home." Upon saying home, my eyes start to tear up. "Oh, I'm sorry to have upset you." Twilight says quickly. "Oh no, it's not you. I'm just remembering." I reply. _And of my family too..._ I think sadly. "Oh! Well, in that case, why don't I show you around Ponyville, cause if I'm sorrect, you aren't from around here." Twilight asks me. I see she wants to cheer me up so I say,"Sure! But can we do it tomorrow? It's getting kinda late. And also..is there anyplace a pony can crash for the night?"

"Hmmm...I do not think so Tanaris. But if you want, I have a spare room you can use for now until you get a place of your own." Twilight offers.

"Why thank you Miss Twilight for your hospitality." i say, having been raised with manners.

* * *

TWILIGHT POV

_Hmm...I need to find out more about this pony..._ I think to myself as I lead her over to my spare bedroom. Seeing Tanaris fall asleep immediately I giggle softly. "She looks older than me, but I think she may not be much older than a filly. And i need to study the 2 cutie mark occurence." I say softly to myself. Walking out of the spare room, I call out"Spike! Get me _Strange Equine Marks and Talents_ please!"

I hear Spike mumble,"Yes, Twilight.."

* * *

**A/N: Hehe Did I mention how much I love cliffhangers!**


	3. Ch3:Talent Search

**A/N Howdy Yall! I woulld like to say I dont own anything here except my OC xD also. I would like to add i tend to update quickly in the middle of the night due to staying up late. anywho! Please R&R, criticize me I love them!, and also, Don't steal (Winki, Wink)**

**Me: Sooo. Tanaris. When can I get back to writing my story?**

**Tanaris: As soon as I finish making a few "changes"**

**Me: CHANGES?! DON'T CHANGE A THING THERE MISSY!**

**Tanaris: O_o Ook...But I deleted everything already! MUHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA!**

**Me: NOOOOOOOOOO**

* * *

_**Next**_** Morning.**

**TANARIS POV**

"Wakey Wakey Tanaris! It's morning!" I hear a cheerful voice say. "Ugh...5 more minutes mom!" I grumble in my sleep. A few seconds later, I am shoved out of bed. "Alright, alright! I'm up geez." I grumble. When I woke up fully, I realized I wasn't home but at Twilight's place, still an Alicorn. _So it wasn't a dream after all... _I ponder. Getting out of bed I wander downstairs, following the delicious smell of food. Upon entering the kitchen, I asked if I could help out in anyway. Turns out, you CAN'T be a living table!

Anyways, after the eventful breakfast, I went outside to listen to the animals quietly. I had plopped down on the ground, content, when suddenly some bunnies came over to me and asked me if I had any carrots. I sat up, surprised to say the least. "Did, did I hear you talk?" I say two bunnies gasp audibly, then bound over chattering excitingly. I managed to calm them down with some carrots, asking them to explain some stuff. "Little bunnies, why can I understand you?" I ask them. The bigger bunny comes up to me and says,"I don't know Lady, but me and my gal here thank you for the carrots. We must go see Fluttershy for our new living arrangements."

"Fluttershy!" I jump up excited. "Can you take me to her?" I ask them. "Sure, Lady, but don't be too loud. Miss Fluttershy is a bit timid." The Big b unny tells me. With that, I bounce off, following the rabbits to wherever they wil take me.

* * *

**Thirty Minutes Later...**

"Ugh. How much longer until we get there?" I ask the helpful bunny rabbit."Eh, A minute, tops." The Big one replies."Ook...If you say so!" I say. Then, I see the most quaint and pretty little cottage I have seen in my life! "Woa..." I say, speechless.

* * *

**A/N: I am sorry these chapters are a bit short, :3 It's hard working in the middle of the night!**

**Tanaris: Then do it during school, Miss Know-it-all!**

**Me: Tanaris! That would be a bit embarrassing...**

**Tanaris: Ugh fine. Now when can I meet Fluttershy?**

**Me:Thats in the next chapter, Dummy. *Facepalms***


	4. Author's Note!

**A/N: Hi Y'all! It's me! I would like to explain a few things in this chapter, it being the Author's Note chapter after all xD**

**I would like to say some things, and I imagine Tanaris would as well. Every few chapters, I will be having a question chapter meant just for YOU, the readers, to ask the OCs questions and me some questions too! I am sure Tanaris will be thrilled to answer all of your questions *glaring at Tanaris slightly* and I will be thrilled too!**

**Any Who, let's get down to business, shall we? This will also be a good time for me to make a summary of the FanFic so far so nopony is confused at all!**

**Summary:Ashley Hayes was a normal girl. One day, her life turned upside down and she was transported to Equestria as an Alicorn. She has met up with Twilight and Spike and has decided to follow some helpful rabbits in finding out what her cutie marks (Yes, I said marks) mean.**

**There y'all go! A nice, short summary! I currently only have one OC here, Tanaris Sunstorm, who i am planning on having a pic of as soon as I figure out how to do it xD**

**I am planning on this story being my top priority right now currently, with the other FanFics happening after I get a big farther in this particular story.**

**This story had been in my mind for a week now, and I decided to finally bear the fruits of it and make an amazing FanFiction! Each chapter may be a bit short with typoes, but it's mainly because I cant keep my attention on one thing for too long. Don't ask, it's a long story.**

**Anywho! I think this Author's Note is just about done *Wink Wink***

**And I will be writing the Disclaimer in every chapter.**

_**Thank You for reading my FanFiction and lets get back to the** story!_


	5. Ch5:The Disastrous Meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own _My Little Pony _or _Hasbro. _I just own my OCs!**

**A/N: R&R, don't mind the typos, enjoy the reading, and here is another Tanaris Sunstorm Conversation!**

**Tanaris: Good Morning Micky!  
**

**Me: Morning Tanaris! Are you excited that you will finally meet Fluttershy, your role model, today?**

**Tanaris: IS IT TODAY! I FORGOT! Oh dear, oh dear! I need to get my hair redone, my hooves cleaned...**

**Me: Woa, there, girl! You have arrived at her house already! No time for that, as the crows say *Wink Wink***

**Tanaris: I am?! Then let's get this conversation over with and let's go meet Fluttershy!**

**END A/N**

* * *

_Chapter 4: The Fluttershy Meeting!_

_TANARIS POV:_

"Woa..." I say as I walk up to the door of the small cottage, the two rabbits trailing behind me.

"Ya, ya, we know! Knock on the door already Lady! Time's awasting here!" The Big one tells me.

"Oh, ok!" I reply, timidly walking up to the door and knocking softly on it. After waiting a few seconds, the door opened and I saw Fluttershy, my role model and favourite pony of all time, looking at me from behind the door. She looks just like she does on the show, her coat butter yellow, her mane light pink, her blue eyes, almost exactly the same!

"He..hello.." Fluttershy greets me timidly.

"Hello! I am Tanaris Sunstorm. I was wondering if you were Fluttershy. I had heard you were good with animals and I was wondering if I could help around sometimes with the other animals." I say, while thinking _Maybe I was a bit too forward..._

Upon hearing me talk, Fluttershy lets out a small "Eep" and slams the door shut.

"Oh, Celestia, I was too forward!" I exclaim, banging my head on the wall in anger.

"There, there, Lady, You were just a bit...eager. Fluttershy isn't the most outgoing pony." The helpful rabbit tells me, trying to cheer me up.

*Sniff Sniff*"I know.. I need to change my approach with her...I need to think about this." I reply, walking away from the cottage back towards Ponyville, hoping to find a book to cheer me up from the disastrous attempt at meeting Fluttershy.

* * *

_FLUTTERSHY POV:_

"Oh dear...I scared away another pony" I mumble to myself, pacing the cottage. My animal friends tried to cheer me up, but I was too glum to even notice.

"I need some air." isay, walking out of the cottage.

**A/N: Hi Everypony! I hoped you like this chapter. I'm Sorry it's so short, but I just can't help writing short chapters! Anywho, here's Tanaris with her Daily Saying!**

**Tanaris: Never say,"It cannot get any worse!"**


	6. Ch6: The Welcome Party

**A/N: Hi everypony! I have said I will post an average of _three_ chapters a day, and this may be the last one of the day! No reviews yet, sadly, but I'm glad that you guys are reading! Anyways, here is the disclaimer and the Chapterly Tanaris & Me Conversation!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony or Hasbro, only my OCs!**

**Tanaris: Mick, stop writing short stories! I want a long detailed adventure of me going to...**

**Me: Don't say it, You will spoil the surprise I have planned for them later Tanaris!**

**Tanaris: Oh, all right. *makes frowny face* Will my relationship with the Mane 6 be good at least?**

**Me: You have to read to find out!**

**END A/N**

* * *

_Chapter 5: Party day!_

_Tanaris POV:_

I was glumly walking back to Twilight's treehouse after the horrible attempt at the meeting Fluttershy event, when I saw a pink blur fly past me, then fly back to me, defining itself to a pink pony. _Oh, no..It's Pinky Pie!_ I think to myself after seeing the pony in front of me. Pinky Pie saw me, gasped dramatically, and then flew past me again, without saying hello or anything.

_Argg...Now she's probably planning a party to welcome me to Ponyville. _I think to myself, wanting to be alone for a bit, not be surrounded by everypony in Ponyville. I decided to ignore the signs and continued to go to Twilight's home. Little did I know that the party I was dreading was behind that door.

I opened the door, expecting a quiet library, when I heard a loud, "SURPRISE!" coming from the library. Startled, I stumble backwards. The pink pony I saw a few minutes ago, Pinky Pie, said,"Surprise!Isawyouwalkingtothelibraryan dIdidn'tknowyouso *GASP* Iwantedtothrowawelcomepartyf oryou!" She spoke so quickly I could barely understand her.

"Ook then. I see..Can I get back to my studies?" I ask her.

"STUDIES!? Nononononononono! Iwon'tletyouwasteagoodpartys oyouarestayinghere! *GASP*" Pinky Pie says.

"Ook.." I reply.

* * *

_A few hours later..._

"Finally! I managed to get away from that crazy party!" I exclaim, wobbling slightly while slowly getting to my temporary bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was asleep.

While asleep, I had an odd dream.

_Burning. All of Equestria in flames._

_A cloaked figure walking through the flames, towards another figure tied to a post_

_When at the post, the cloaked figure brandishes something and throws it onto the ground around the tied-up figure._

_You hear screams of agony._

"Ahhhhhh!" I scream waking up from that dream. I see Twilight and Spike come into the room, with Twilight's horn shining.

"Tanaris? Something the matter?" Twilight asks me.

"N...n..nothing Twilight. Just a dream." I reply.

"Ook Tanaris, but remember, I'm your friend. You can tell me anything." Twilight tells me.

* * *

**A/N:Thank you for reading y'all! I'm kinda putting off Tanaris meeting Applejack but don't worry! It'll come soon *Wink Wink***


	7. Ch7: Meeting the rest of the Mane 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony or Hasbro, only my OCs.**

**A/N: Hai everypony! It's me! I have a little surprise for yall! I am planning on adding another OC! It's a filly named Midnight Star. I have a picture of her and my main OC, Tanaris Sunstorm! Anyways, she will be showing up later in the series, just so yall know, as a victim of some horrible disease! *Gasps are heard* So yep! What Tanaris said was true! Anways, I will be having a question Chapter when I have questions coming in.**

**Time to reveal potiential Chapter number for this! *Drum rolls* IT...IS...at least 50 chapters! *Claps are heard***

**It is Me & Tanaris Conversation time!**

**Me: G'day Tanaris!**

**Tanaris:Shush. I am moody here and tired!**

**Me: Let me guess. It's from the last chapter?**

**Tanaris: Why did you have a party that goes on for FIVE HOURS!**

**Me: *shrugs* It was Pinky's Idea.**

**Tanaris: PINKY PIE!**

**Uhhh..I think we should get back to the story now, don't think y'all want to hear Tanaris right now xD**

* * *

_Chapter 6: Meeting the Mane 6_

_Tanaris POV:_

_Time: During the welcome party_

"How much longer until I can go to bed?" I ask Twilight.

"Who knows? These parties are known to go on for a while." Twilight replies. "By the way, I want you to meet my friends!" When Twilight says that, I look and there is the Mane 6!

I gasp silently, thinking _OMG OMG OMG! I'm meeting the Mane 6!_

One of the ponies, a cyan blue Pegasus comes up and says,"I'm Rainbow Dash, the fastest flyer in all of Equestria."

Another pony comes up, this time a white Unicorn, saying,"Hello. I am Rarity."

The Orange pony comes up to me and says with a Southern accent,"Howdy! T'e names Applejack."

Seeing as how I had met Twilight and Pinky Pie already, that left Fluttershy. I was still a bit gloomy over my attempt at introducing myself to her, but she is a bit more confident with her friends around.

"Hi..I'm Fluttershy." She says quietly.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" I ask, not quite hearing her.

"Fluttershy..." She says even quieter.

"Pardon?" I ask.

Fluttershy "Eeps" again, hiding behind Pinkie Pie.

"That shy pony there is Fluttershy." Twilight explains to me helpfully.

"Ahhh ok. I am Tanaris Sunstorm." I tell them.

"Welcome to Ponyville Tanaris!" Pinkie Pie exclaims.

* * *

**A/N: I just realized that I have been misspelling Pinkie Pie's name, so I am sorry about that and I'll fix it as quick as possible! I love you all, R&R and enjoy the FanFiction! And I shall be trying my best to duplicate Applejack's accent as well!**


	8. Ch8: The forest

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony or Hasbro, only my OCs.**

**A/N: Hiya Everypony! I have decided tht for Ch.8, I will be adding the beginning of an adventure *Wink Wink* It will have broken bones, potential broken minds, and of course, a new character! R&R and it's Time for Me&Tanaris Convo!**

**Tanaris: Please stop updating so much and with such short chapters!  
**

**Me: It is not my fault I can't write extremely long chapters, like you want!**

**Tanaris: Can we get to the part when I-**

**Me: Stop talking. Now.**

**End of the daily Conversation!**

**Anways, Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter 8: A new Adventure_

_Tanaris POV_:

"Finally! Morning!" I say, waking up from the long night of *Shudder* partying. Getting up from my bed, I walk over to the kitchen and ate breakfast. After eating I notice that Spike is still asleep and Twilight isn't here. I see a note next to my bed, going over to it.

On the note, it said,"Good morning Tanaris. I won't be back for a while, important business. Read whatever you like, just don't go into the Everfree Forest!"

"Hmm..Odd. Should I go to the Everfree Forest though? Cause it sounds as if Twilight went to the Everfree Forest for an Elements of Harmony problem." I say, talking to myself. "I will find out if none of the Mane 6 are here." I decided.

Walking outside the library, I look around Ponyville, searching for Sugarcube Corner. Finally seeing it, I wander over. I saw Mr. and Mrs. Cake, but no Pinkie Pie. I wander inside, asking them if Pinkie Pie was here. They told me she had left on important business. Seeing that she wasn't here, I then rushed over to the other ponies' homes. None of them were here, sent on important business.

_I guess it is Element's of Harmony business._ I think to myself. Seeing as how I was at Fluttershy's house and was close to the Everfree Forest, I notice 6 zsets of hoofprints in the trail, leading to the Everfree Forest. I decided to follow the trail.

* * *

_45 Minutes Later..._

"How far away ARE they?" I ask myself after following their trail for a while. _Maybe I should quit and go back to Ponyville._ I think, but when I turned around, the path I had been following had disappearing as I was walking. "Arg! Now I'm lost!" I moan to myself.

With my way back blocked, I decided to continue following the Hoofprints.

* * *

_Another 45 Minutes Later..._

"Finally! I caught up to them!" I exclaim, seeing 6 figures in the mist that had come in while I was trailing them. I went closer, trying to hear what they were saying.

"Uhh..Twilight, what are we looking for exactly?" I hear Fluttershy mumble.

"A crash site of sorts, Fluttershy." I hear Twilight reply. It was then that I noticed that they were in the area I had arrived at when I got "transported" somehow to Equestria. Then I felt a sharp pain in my back, fainting with a slight,"Oh." coming from my mouth.

* * *

_Twilight's POV:_

"Girls, did you hear that?" I ask my friends. They all nodded, quieter now that they knew something was trailing that. I moved to where I had heard the sound, a bush. Behind the bush was Tanaris, with a big slash going down her back, bleeding sluggishly.

"Girls! W ehave a problem here!" I shout to the others. Applejack was first. I told her to carry Tanaris over to the Hospital and that time was of the essence. AJ nodded and galloped off.

"Ok we need to get out of here. Move out!" I tell the others, and with that we galloped as fast as we could out of the Everfree Forest, not wanting whatever got Tanaris to get us too.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry to cut it short, but I think this will be a bit suspenseful, don't ya think?**


	9. Ch9:Recovery

**Disclaimer: I do not own my Little Pony or Hasbro, only my OCs.**

**A/N: Hi everypony! I wanted to have a cliffhanger in the last chapter, and I hope I nailed it! R&R and also, give me advice on what to do! I am new to FanFiction so I want suggestions on what to add to the story and so forth. I am sorry about the short chapters, but I am planning on changing the length soon. Enjoy!**

**?: When am I coming in Micky!**

**Me: We shall let you know. Now go! You aren't known yet xD**

**?: But...I'm just a..**

**I glower at the unknown character.**

**?: Never Mind.**

**Me: Then go!**

**The unknown character slowly leves the room sulkily.**

**Hahahahaha Anyways, back to the story! ;3**

* * *

_Chapter 9:Recovery_

_Tanaris POV:_

"Ughh..." I grumble as I wake up to soreness in my back. "Whaa-what happened?" I ask to nopony in particular.

"You almost died from a creature slashing your back." I hear somepony say.

"Wow. Really? How long have I been out anyways.." I grumble. Seeing my eyesight clear, I'm surrounded by a pony with a stethoscope cutie mark, and the Mane 6. "Oh dear. It was long, wasn't it?" I ask.

"Only a few days. You are extremely lucky. You should be dead from the blood loss you know." The pony, who I assume is the doctor, says.

"Good to know! How long until I can leave by the way? I need to do some stuff, and this delay doesn't help." I say.

"Probably now, if you like. I would suggest you take it easy for a few days though. You took a beating out there."

"Thank you for healing me. I don't know what would have happened to me if there wasn't anypony nearby to help me out when I had passed out. If it weren't for Twilight and her friends, I probably wouldn't be here." I say. Upon saying that, I hobbled out of the hospital bed and walked out slowly not wanting to cause myself any more injury.

Yawning quietly, I went to the mayor's office to see if any houses would be open for rent anytime soon, for when I have some bits to spend for living arrangements. I certainly wasn't going to live in Twilight's home for the rest of my life. Having decided that, I wandered around Ponyville, asking around if any jobs were open. I hadn't noticed before when I first got here and when I was going to the Everfree Forest, but when other ponies saw me, they bowed to me as I passed. I shuddered inwardly knowing that they bowed probably because I was an Alicorn, a type of pony that most ponies thought that only royalty was.

* * *

_A few days later..._

I cheer inwardly, knowing that tomorrow I can get to work and earn myself some bits. Taking off my bandages for the last time, I looked at the place on my back where I was slashed. There were 3 diagonal scars going across it. _There goes a flawless coat._ I think to myself, walking round slowly to make sure that the scar was just that, a scar, not a scab. Satisfied, I went outside the library, wanting to meet some more animals despite having just gone through a near-death experience.

I walked around Ponyville, levitating the book I was reading about magic, having gone through the basic magic books while I was still recovering from my injury. When I looked up from my book, having been engrossed in it, I found that I had wandered over to Fluttershy's home. Since our first meeting, my friendship with Fluttershy had grown, so we weren't as awkward around each other now.

I went up to the door, knocking quietly so as to not startle the mare. After waiting for a minute, Fluttershy opened the door.

"Hello Tanaris." She says in her quiet voice.

"Good morning Fluttershy." I reply carefully, knowing that if I was too loud, I would scare her. Fluttershy seemed to remember her manners and then invited me inside. "Fluttershy, is there any chance for me to have a job with you? I love the animals and it seems they like me too." I ask her.

"Sure. You won't be paid a lot of bits, though Tanaris." Fluttershy replies.

"Oh, I know. It's been my dream to work with animals for most of my life." I reply.

"Oh, well, since you want to work here so bad, I guess I could find some work for you to do." Fluttershy says.

"Thank you sooo much!" I exclaim, suddenly hugging Fluttershy from pure happiness. Fluttershy just smiles shyly at my antics. "When can I get to work?" I ask her.

"A few days from now. I need some time to explain to the animals that you will be helping me care for them." Fluttershy replies.

"Ok! Come to the library when you are ready Fluttershy. I will most likely be there reading or doing an errand for Twilight." I say.

* * *

**A/N: So you read this chapter! It is my longest one yet, so I hope you enjoy it! I am planning on introducing the new character in a few chapters. Tanaris's meeting with her is a bit odd to say the least. I hope you have enjoyed reading my FanFics, cause I love to write them. If you do actually review my story or ask a question to Tanaris, I will most likely reply!**


	10. Ch10:Meeting the Princesses

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony or Hasbro, only my OCs.**

**A/N: Hai everypony! It's me, Micky. I would like to thank all of you who has been reading my FanFiction so far, so Thank You! I am planning on having the rest of my chapters be longer than what they have been up to here. Tanaris told me to tell everypony who is reading to never say,"Never say,'This day cannot get any worse.' or,'This day will be a good day.' If you do, bad things will happen." And there you have it folks! Coming from the queen of bad luck herself. Anyways, Tanaris is a bit busy today, so we won't have our usual conversation. Back to the story!**

* * *

_Chapter 10._

Since I was probably going to have to think of something to do while waiting for Fluttershy to come back, I decided to help Twilight out in the library. Once there, I was given a task to help Spike reorganize the bookshelves, based on alphabet, author's name, and the genre.

"Spike." I ask. "Is reorganizing really this hard? If so, why do you always end up reorganizing all on your own? You are still a young dragon."

"Well, Tanaris, I _AM_ Twilight's #1 assistant! I help her out whenever I can!" Spike replies proudly.

"Ook, Spike. Just make sure not to hurt yourself. Some of these books are quite -Oomph- heavy." I say.

"I know, I know Tanaris! I can think for myself, thank you very much." Spike says.

We had been arguing about this subject for 10 minutes, when I heard some knocks on the library door. Knowing it was Fluttershy, I opened the door and welcomed her inside.

"Tanaris, the animals would love to have you help me care for them." Fluttershy tells me. Upon hearing that, I jump with joy, much like Pinkie Pie does.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I exclaim, hugging Fluttershy fiercely. Until now, I had never reaized how soft ponies' fur actually was. Realizing I had been hugging Fluttershy for a bit longer than necessary, I quickly let go of her and looked up, blushing. "Sorry, Fluttershy. My happiness got the better of me." I said.

"Oh, it's ok Tanaris. You will love the cute furry animals." Fluttershy replies, smiling softly in amusement.

"Cool! I can only help out for a few hours today Fluttershy, if thats ok with you. Turns out, the princesses want to meet me." I say. Upon saying that, Fluttershy and I walked out of Twilight's home and went towards Fluttershy's cottage. Once there, I met many adorable creatures. Before I knew it, it was almost sunset, which meant it was time for me to get going. "Sorry Fluttershy. I need to get going."

"Don't worry about it Tanaris. I can do the rest on my own for now. Go to Twilight and do what you need to do." Fluttershy says, not looking up at me since she was currently feeding some rabbits.

I left Fluttershy's cottage, feeling antsy and nervous. I kept thinking, '_What if the princesses don't like the fact I'm an Alicorn? What if they don't like me? What if they banish me? What If?!' _I tried to get to Twilight's home quicker, not wanting to be alone with these thoughts for long. I stopped outside the door, hesitating. Taking deep breaths, I managed to calm myhself down rather quickly, not wanting to appear nervous. "Ok, here goes nothing." I murmur to myself. I opened the door.

* * *

_Inside the house._

Upon opening the door, I walked in and saw Princess Celestia in the flesh, right before my eyes. She looked a lot like she does in the show, except with more awesomeness. Standing next to her, I notice Princess Luna. She seemed a bit shorter than I remembered. I also noticed that I was actually TALLER than Princess Luna by a bit but I wasn't the size of Princess Celestia for sure.

I walked quietly up to them and bowed. "Princess Celestia, Princess Luna. It is a great honor to meet you both." I say, still bowing.

"No need to bow to us, Tanaris Sunstorm. Get up, please. I would like to see you." Princess Celestia says, her voice being quite beautiful. Blushing, I got up from bowing and looked Princess Celestia in the eye, trying not to mess up and embarrass myself further. Without thinking, I thought about having my old Iphone with me so I could hide my embarrassment in the phone. I saw my horn glow sky-blue and I saw my Ipone appear.

"Phoney!" I exclaim, grabbing the phone and hugging it to myself. I did this for a few seconds, then I looked up. Everyone in the room was staring at me. I blushed profusely and apologized. I thought about having a little storage space to put my phone and I moved my phone behind me, I let go of it, and it was _SWALLOWED _by what looked like a really small black hole. Noticing this, I shrugged, not knowing what just happened. I looked up again, and Twilight was staring at me, dumbfounded with her jaw hanging open. "Hehe, oops." I say quietly, extremely embarrassed.

"What was that? I had never seen anything like that." Princess Celestia asks me. I blush and mutter something about my phone. Hearing this, Celestia shrugged. "Sister, we must attend to our roytal duties. We shall see you again, Tanaris Sunstorm." And just like that, they flew out of the window and towards Canterlot.

"Wow." was all I could say.


	11. Ch11: Some answers and learning to fly!

**Hi guys! Sorry that it has been a while since I have updated (Blame school and reading :3). But now I am back and better than ever, babies! I have been filled to the brim with ideas for a few days now, but I have been way too lazy to continue writing, and I have also had some trouble putting it all into words. Disclaimer time and then back to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic _or Hasbro, only my OCs.  
**

**I will give you people a little spoiler now. It will involve raining cows. Magic Spoiler!**

**Ok! Story time! And I have decided to allow my friend to have her OC come into the story. Today will be the day you find out Tanaris's Age!**

* * *

_Chaper 11: Power Overdose and Questions answered_

After the short meeting with the two princesses Twilight had walked over to me and asked what I had done. I had shrugged, saying that I had thought of having my phone, which brought up a lot more questions about what a phone was. Eventually, I managed to escape the deadly questions, not wanting to explain that I was originally human, and that Twilight and her friends were on a television show. She did ask one more question before I left though.

"Tanaris, how old are you?" Twilight had asked. I had stuttered for a bit but finally said that I was 12. Twilight had gasped at that. "t-t-t-t-t-twelve? You look to be older than me though...You need to be in school though Tanaris." is what her response to my answer was. Right after that, Twilight began making plans for me to go to school. I kept on telling her I didn't need to go to school, that I could learn all that I needed here, but she didn't listen. Sighing, I quietly left Twilight's home.

Thinking about what to do until nightfall, I decided that I needed some flying lessons. So who did I go to? Rainbow Dash. It took a while to find her though, since I couldn't fly well. I ended up calling her name all around Ponyville, and eventually I finally found her! After listening to me ask her to teach me how to fly, Rainbow Dash agreed.

Smirking, Rainbow Dash said, "Of course Tanaris! It is a privilege to learn from the fastest flyer in Equestria, so of course you would come to me." Upon hearing that, I squealed with joy and bounced around Rainbow Dash saying,"THANK YOU!" many times. "Slow down kiddo, you will need that energy for later." Rainbow Dash tells me, trying to calm me down.

The first thing she taught me was how to flap correctly and to hover. Who knew flying was so intensive? After I mastered those techniques relatively quickly, Rainbow Dash taught me how to fly forwards, side-to-side, and backwards. I mastered those much faster. Once I finally got that down, I rested for a bit on a cloud. Turns out, clouds are some of the softest things in the world! After a power nap, Rainbow Dash taught me one last thing. How to land. I was horrible at landing, Causing a small crater every time I crash-landed. Seeing as how it was getting really dark, I said goodbye to Rainbow Dash and left to get back to Twilight's place for some well-deserved sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry people about the really late updates. I have been busy with school and so forth. thank you for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12:The phone mgic nd meeting som

**Disclaimer: I do not own _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_ or Hasbro. I only own my OCs.**

**Hi people! It is I, Mickyg. Guess what! I'm planning on adding a zebragus (For those that don't know, a cross between a zebra and a pegasus.) in the next chapter. I need some names for her though. Any suggestions? In a few chapters, if I have enough questions, I will have a chapter thats all about YOU (the readers) asking Tanaris your questions! Anyways, this chapter is kinda interesting. It involves the phone from the last chapter and magic *wink wink* Anyways, enjoy! And one thing, if you want me to put your OC in the story, PM me and I will try to add him/her into the story. Please make sure to give me a FULL description of them. thanks!**

* * *

_Chapter 12:Phone Magic *wink wink*_

_Tanaris POV_

"Ugh...My head is killing me." I moan to myself as I woke up. I looked at the window and noticed that it was a little after dawn. Yawning to myself, I went down to the kitchen to make myself some breakfast. I took out my phone seeing as I knew I still had it, I wanted to see if there was Wi-Fi here on Equestria. I turned it on and I immediately noticed full connection to a random internet connection. _Sweet! _I thought to myself. Smiling widely, I looked up on Google some good vegetarian recipes. Finding what looked to be a really delicious breakfast, I went to the cabinet and started to get the ingredients. After I got the ingredients I turned the stove on. I also started to mix the ingredients together. When I noticed that the stove was heated up, I put a frying pan on it and put the mixed-up ingredients onto the pan. Flipping it occasionally, I finished cooking it. Since it was done, I put it on a plate I had found.

After all that, I had gotten a cup and filled it with some applejuice. Sitting down, I started to eat. Fifteen minutes later, I finished eating and put the dishes in the sink. I then realized that I was moving stuff around with a hoof, when it should be impossible. I shrugged inwardly, not wanting to worry about that. I heard somepony come downstairs.

"Good morning Twilight!" I call over to her.

"Morning Tanaris. What was that smell?" Twilight asked me.

"Nothing really. Just my breakfast." I reply.

"Good good. I want to ask you something. What was that thing you had conjured up yesterday when the princesses visited?" Twilight asked me.

"A cell phone. I have no idea how I conjured it, where it came from, and where it is now, so please don't ask." I say, trying to prevent Twilight from asking me any more questions about it.

In order to find out if I could conjure it again, I thought about my phone, moved one of my hooves behind my back, pulled it back, and voila!, my phone was in my hoof. Upon seeing this, Twilight got all excited nd started pestering me with questions on how it worked and what it did. I looked at the Wi-Fi connection to see if there was internet in Equestria. I wasn't relly expecting there to be, but to my great surprise, I had 5 bars.

When I saw this, I started jumping up and down energetically. **(Is that a word?)** Since I had internet, I decided to spend some time teaching Twilight about the World Wide Web!

* * *

_A few hours later..._

"Wow! This is quite amazing Tanaris! Cn I borrow this 'phone' for a bit? I want to see some stuff." Twilight asked me. I quickly agreed and left Twilight to her studying of the web. Frankly, I was amazed at how low-tech yet high-tech Equestria was. They had fridges and lanterns, so they had electricity, but they haven't developed cell phones yet! Shaking my head at this thought, I went to se if Rainbow could teach me some more stunts.

* * *

**Somewhere in the void...**

"How much longer until it is time, Malfurion? I want to destroy Equestria already!" A menacing-sounding voice sounded in the cavern.

"Soon Surnafion. She will die soon enough and then Equestria will be ours." Another voice said, this one being more evil-ish.

Both voices cackled with glee and faded into the emptyness.

* * *

**Back to Tanaris..**

A few hours had passed and I couldn't find Rainbow Dash anywhere. I even used my rudimentary flying skills to search in the skies above Ponyville. I looked in all her usual haunts, even her cloud home. She was nowhere to be found.

I sighed to myself. _"So much for getting Rainbow Dash to teach me some more."_ I think to myself sadly. Mumbling things that I would do to Rainbow when I finally found her, I didn't see somepony in front of me until it was too late.

**BAM!** I collided into the pony, knocking myself and the other pony back. Looking up, I saw myself staring into the brightest yellow eyes I hve ever seen. I stuttered out an apology and picked myself up. Looking t the strange pony, I noticed that I had collided into a zebra stallion. What I had noticed was that this zebra had wings! I gaped at the sight until he wved a hoof in front of my face.

"Miss? Helllloooooo? You there miss?" He asked me in deep baritone voice. I tried to say,"I'm fine sir." but all that came out was a pitiful squeak.

I cleared my voice and tried again. "Sorry sir. I'm fine. I didn't know that zebras could have wings is all." I manage to reply. He just laughed and went on to explain that his mother was a zebra, and his father was a pegasus. Upon saying that, he introduced himself.

"I'm Durna." He says. I introduce myself and he smiles. "So you are the new filly in Ponyville, eh? I am reasonably new as well. It was an pleasure to meet you Tanaris." He says, walking away quickly. I was left in his dust, gaping.

Shaking my head to clear it, I wander back to Twilight's, noticing that it was almost nightfall. When I got there, Twilight was still studying my phone.

"Twilight? You there? We need to make ourselves dinner. Spike is staying over with Rarity for the night." I tell her, trying to snap her out of her trnace-like state. I ended up having to pinch her pretty hard to get her to snap out of it. Shame-faced, she gave me my phone back and got dinner started.

* * *

**A/N: I introduced the fine young zebragus in this chapter. I would like to point out that he is the same age as Tanaris is. As I was saying in the beginning of the chapter, if any of you want to have me put your OCs in the story, PM me their full descruiption and I will try my best to them in! Thank you for reading.**


End file.
